Supermassive Black Hole
This is a fanfic by Dynovan. It is the first installment in The Epic Saga. The characters are Disco, the god of partying, Vazase, the god of rain, Airi, the goddess of nature, and Narissa. Enjoy! It was early morning in the town. In her house, Narissa was just waking up. With a yawn and a stretch, she got out of bed and went to get dressed. Half an hour later, she was walking along the road at a brisk pace. It was cold, and the only way to keep warm was to walk faster. She approached the door of Disco's club, Party Central. She checked her watch. The club wasn't going to open for another half hour. She looked at the door and saw a sign. It read 'Not open for half an hour. However, VIPs are welcome!'. Narissa grinned. She, Vazase and Airi were Very Important Partiers, or VIPs. She used her powers to open the door. She stepped inside. And saw a large metal box on the dancefloor. She stared at it for a few seconds, and then pulled out her phone. Across town, Disco was awoken by a bleeping from beside his bed. He groggily reached for his phone, and saw he had a new text message. It read: To: Disco, Vazase, Airi From: Narissa Come to the club quickly! I found a metal box. I hope it's yours, Disco... Narissa 'What?' said Disco. He jumped out of bed and ran to get dressed. A short time later, Disco, Vazase, Narissa and Airi were all gathered around the box. "Please tell me this is a new DJ set, Disco." said Narissa. "Um... it's not a DJ set, Narissa." replied Disco. "Oh, great." replied Narissa. "What is it then?" asked Vazase, peering at the box. The box was long and silver, with large bolts and clasps keeping it together. It looked like a coffin. "I don't know." said Disco. "Let's think about it over a drink." Disco walked over to the bar. "Anyone for drinks?" CRACK! A loud noise came from behind them. Narissa was first to look. And first to scream. "AAAH!" screamed Narissa. "What is it?" asked Airi. "I feel... dead." she replied shakily. "Dead?" pondered Disco. "But that's a side effect of... no!" He ran to the box. The clasps had opened. A large countdown on the side of the box said '00.05'. "Five seconds." said Vazase. "Five seconds to what?" "And what did you mean by 'no!'?" shouted Airi, barely audible over the sound of the air escaping from the box. "Split second sadness!" shouted Disco. "It's a side effect of only one thing... a black hole bomb!" And the box exploded. It was black. That was all Disco knew as he awoke. It took a second for everything to get into focus. When his eyes finally adjusted, he saw that he, and everything else in the room, was floating. And in the very centre was a black hole. He had been right. The box was a black hole bomb. His club was now a deathtrap. He saw a chair shift slightly and then get sucked into the blackness. 'If I don't move, that'll be me.' he thought. Then he remembered something else. "Narissa?" he croaked, his throat dry from the explosion. "Vazase? Airi? Guys?" there was no answer. He started to pull away from the centre of the room, but the force pulled him back. "Oh, great." he groaned. He noticed something in the corner of the room. it was Narissa. He started to pull towards her. "Narissa?" he said. "Narissa? Can you hear me?" "Urgh..." was all that left her lips. Disco grabbed her and pulled her towards a vent. He pulled the grate off the vent. Suddenly there was a gust of wind, and the grate and one of his shoes got pulled into the hole. He felt himself being stretched. He reached into the grate and pulled himself up, dragging Narissa behind him. He pulled himslef throught the vent, and then stopped. "Phew." he said. Somewhere else in the club, Vazase opened his eyes. "Ow." he said. He looked around. "Guys?" he shouted. "Vazase?" said a voice from behind him. As his eyes adjusted, he turned around and Airi came into view. "Take my hand." he whispered. "Ok." replied Airi. She reached out her hand to his and took it. Just as the wall exploded. The couple were flung across the room. Airi tumbled away. "Airi!" shouted Vazase. He scrambled over to her and lifted her up. "Come on, Airi!" he said. He pulled her toward the door and smashed it in with his foot. "Nice footwork, Vazase." smiled Airi. "Thanks, Airi." Vazase smiled back. "Now let's move." Disco was sweating. He was pulling himself along a vent whilst dragging a maimed Narissa. It was hard work, but he'd rather toil a bit than let Narissa die. He got to the end of the vent. Opening a hatch, he moved Narissa down the vent. "Disco..." Narissa whispered. "Disco..." "I'm here, Narissa, I'm here." said Disco. "Can you stand?" "Not in this vent, no." she smiled. "Disco, you've been acting weirdly lately. Has something happened?" Disco grinned. "Nothing bad, Narissa, nothing bad. Now come on!" And with that he jumped through the hatch. BOOM! Another wall exploded, and the fragments were pulled into the dark mass below. Vazase and Airi were running at high speed down the corridor that lead to the exclusive rooms, which Disco sometimes rented out. At the same time, Disco and Narissa were also running down the corridor. Both pairs rounded a bend. "Vazase! Airi!" Disco shouted in triumph. "Disco! Narissa!" Vazase also shouted. "What was that thing?" "A black hole bomb." Disco replied. "We need to get out of here, right now." But they never got a chance. The wall of the corridor exploded, letting the full force of the black hole into the corridor. Vazase and Airi grabbed a metal bar that ran the lenght of the corridor. Narissa didn't have time. She was pulled, screaming, down towards the large gap in the wall where the black hole was waiting. "Narissa!" Disco shouted. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bar. Keeping one hand in Disco's, she laid the other on the bar. "So... this is it, then." said Disco. For a second Vazase, Narissa and Airi were perplexed, but then they realised - the only thing that stopped Disco from falling was Narissa's hand. And he was slipping. "Disco... no..." Narissa whispered. "I'm sorry." he whipered. "Tell Rina-" But he never finished. The god of partying lost his grip and fell into the black hole. "DISCO!" Narissa screamed. The air was whistling around her, dragging her down. They wouldn't last much longer. Narissa closed her eyes. She wished it to be quick. Airi stared into Vazase's eyes. "I love you, Vazase." she whispered. "I love you, Airi."" he replied. And they took each other's hands, as the black hole grew stronger, and their deaths grew steadily closer... Woah! Is Disco dead? And will Vazase, Narissa and Airi survive? Find out in the next installment, Race to the door. Watch this space! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic by Dynovan Category:The Epic Saga